


Dinner at 8

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna have a dinner party but it's all just an excuse for more smut.





	Dinner at 8

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dinner at 8**

**by:** Sophia

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** They were abandoned by Sorkin.  Wells is a negligent parent, in my opinion.  I am just letting them out to play.  Don't blame me.   
**Summary:** Josh and Donna have a dinner party but it's all just an excuse for more smut. 5th in the 'By the Numbers' series.  
**Spoiler:** I am steadfastly refusing to acknowledge the current season... This is an angst free zone.  So as long as you have seen last season you should be fine.  
**Author's Note:** This season is killing me.  If I didn't get so much great feedback, I would give up writing this series.  So this is for all the people out there reading this.  Thank you.  As always, Shelley is my rock... couldn't do this without her. **Written:** October 31, 2003  
**Feedback:** I live for feedback.  I crave feedback.  I need feedback.  Please give me feedback.  


"What was the name of this thing again?"  I ask the woman lounging on my bed in her underwear as I come out of the bathroom.

"The P Spot Plug from Good Vibrations.  Which we used with my Pulse Right Bullet."  She doesn't even pull her eyes away from the TV where she is watching...

"What are you watching?  Turn it back to CNN."  On the screen there is some kind of cooking show and it has Donna mesmerized.  After what she just did to me... she's taking time to watch a cooking show.

"No Josh, I want to watch this.  It's the Surreal Gourmet, he's hilarious."  God, she's wearing nothing more than a bra and panties.  Fire engine red.  If I didn't know she loves me, I'd swear she was trying to kill me.

"Donna, you just gave me one of the greatest orgasms of my life and now you're laying here, on my bed, entranced by a cooking show?  We have to do something about this."  I drop the freshly cleaned black silicone plug Donna used to coax my first ever prostate orgasm into the drawer that has recently become filled with some of Donna's toy stash and a newly replenished stockpile of condoms, but keep the bullet vibe with me as I climb into bed with my girlfriend.

"What are you going to do, Joshua?  Punish me for watching a cooking show?"  I have her in my arms before she even turns completely towards me.

"Something like that," I whisper into her hair as I hold her tightly against my chest.  

She tilts her head back against my shoulder.  "What did you have in mind?" she asks as her hips slide against mine.

"Well first, you need to be wearing less clothes."  I unsnap her front closure bra and she pulls it from her body, tossing it off the bed.  "Now your panties."

"You won't do it for me?"  My minx.  I love this woman, but this is a time for honesty.  "Donna, if you leave it to me, I'll tear them off you."

"No, as sexy as that is, this is a new set and I'd like to wear them again."  She removes the delicate scrap of lace from her body and it follows the bra off the bed.

Now that she is lying against me, naked and languorous, I turn on the bullet vibrator I just cleaned and slowly run it up and down her cleft.  I have learned that my Donnatella loves to be teased.  I take her to the brink of orgasm over and over.  Once she is teetering on the edge, I pull the bullet away from her clit, wait a moment or two and then return.  She is making these high keening cries, sobbing in my arms, shaking and bucking against my chest.  I love doing this to her.  I love giving her so much pleasure she can't keep it inside.  I spent so many years watching her keep her cool under pressure at work, it amazes me that she lets me make her lose control.

Finally I give her the release she so desperately wants.  Her toes curl into the bedspread as she squirms in her shuddering release.   I keep the pulsing bullet against her all the way through her powerful orgasm until her whimpering becomes a plea to stop.  The trust she places in me to take care of her when she is so vulnerable is the greatest give she could give me.  Well next to her love.  Her love is the greatest gift in the world.

"How are you feeling there, Donnatella?"

Donna takes in the self satisfied smirk on my face before pulling me close and kissing me with all the passion she conserved while allowing me to manipulate her body while keeping her hands to herself.  When we come up for air she asks, "What do you think about having a dinner party tonight?"

"Hmmm?"  I have to shake myself back into cogent thought in order to process what she just asked me.  "Dinner?  Like take-out?"

"No, like home cooked food.  I want to cook.  We could ask CJ and Will and see if any of the other assistants are free.  We could do it here.  Please Josh?"  She's looking at me with these big blue eyes that I know are going to cause me no end of trouble when we have little girls.  Like I was ever going to say no to her.

"Do I need to do anything for this?"  Let's be honest. I don't want to spend my evening doing anything other than holding Donna, but if she wants to entertain, I'm not going to stop her.

"No, I'll do all the cooking.  I may not like the day-to-day stuff but I love event cooking.  So can we?"

"Have an event?  You know my tux is in the cleaners and I hate wearing that damn white tie..." 

 She's giving me that 'you're messing with me and I will get even look' so I stop joking around.  

"Yeah, invite whoever you want.  But right now, unfortunately, we need to get to the office.  So it's time to get up."

"I'm a little gooey, Josh.  I need to take a shower before I can get dressed."  She crawls to the edge of the bed and wanders naked into the bathroom.  If we had even half an hour of extra time I would have followed her, but what with getting stuck in New York Friday night, and needing to catch up on work, I let her shower alone.  After all, we need to get to work on time so that we can leave early enough to have a dinner party.  This should be interesting.

#################

If I have to condense one more briefing memo onto one more note-card I will not be held responsible for my actions.  5 hours of these reports is enough to make anyone loopy.  It's almost 1 o'clock.  I have to get up and stretch my legs.  I glance towards Josh's office.  He's reading his way through the stuff I already worked on.  I've got some time before he needs anything else so I wander off in search of CJ.

I already asked Margaret, Carol, Bonnie and Ginger if they wanted to come over for dinner, but they all have dates.  There was a moment where I was jealous, and then I remembered I don't have to date anymore.  I have Joshua now.  I never have to date again.  Hallelujah.

CJ is in her office watching 3 of her TVs with one eye and reading memos with the other.  I knock on the doorframe to get her attention.

"Hey Donna, what's up?" she smiles at me from her desk, which I take as an invitation to lounge on her couch.

"I was wondering what you are doing tonight."

"Other than this?"  She waves her arms to encompass the mountain of paper on her desk.  "What do you have to offer?"

"Gougeres, coarse salmon pate, green salad with goat's cheese croutons, roasted poussins and vegetables and for dessert pear tart tatin.  You interested?"

"If she isn't, can I take her place?"  Will is standing in the doorway with still more paper.  What is it with this building and all this paper?

"Will, one less person to find.  You are cordially invited to dinner at Josh's place."

"Wait, Josh isn't cooking is he?"   Josh is actually a good cook.  He makes me breakfast every morning we're together.  But CJ doesn't need to know that.  I have to keep some of Josh's secrets to myself.

"No, this is all me and my fanaticism towards the Food Network.  So are you in or are you out?"

"I'm taking away your copy of Ocean's Eleven.  And I'm in."  Is it so bad to love a movie that has George Clooney, Brad Pitt, and Matt Damon?  I may love Josh, but that doesn’t stop me from enjoying the likes of those pretty boys.

"So it's going to be you two, Toby's coming but Andi and the twins have other plans, Josh and me.   Should be fun.  Dinner is at eight.  I have to go grocery shopping and cook now."  I practically skip past Will as I leave CJ's office.  

Oh, I almost forgot someone.   I don't think he'll come but I want to at least ask. 

"Margaret, is Leo available?"  Margaret looks up from her typing.

"He's catching up on his reading.  Just knock first." As she goes back to her typing, I can tell she's trying to get everything done so she can leave as early as possible.  I remember trying to do that.  I think Leo's a bit more flexible than my boss used to be.

I knock and am allowed in.  Leo looks up from his report and smiles at me.

"What can I do for you, Donna?"

"Josh and I are having a little dinner party tonight at his place and I wanted to invite you."  I smile at him.  I really don't think he'll come.  We don't see Leo outside the office much.  But I don't want him to find out we did something that wasn't at a bar and didn't invite him.

"That's very nice of you, Donna, but I don't think so.  I do appreciate the offer though."  He goes back to his reading and I head for the door.  As I reach for the knob, he stops me by asking, "What are you planning to make?"

"Gougeres, coarse salmon pate, green salad with goat's cheese croutons, roasted poussins and vegetables and for dessert pear tart tatin.  Are you sure you can't make it?"  I wish Josh could see the way Leo's eyes lit up when I started listing out my insane menu.  He's such a foodie.  I think he wants to come but probably thinks it would be awkward.  I try to smile as reassuringly as possible.

"Donna, I would love to have dinner with you.  What time should I be at Josh's?"  Now I get it.  I understand why Josh works so hard to make Leo happy.  It's the other side of the smile.  Most days you just get the half smile.  But when he gives you a full smile you feel invincible.

"I start serving at eight.  Do you prefer sparkling or still water?  And do you prefer any particular brands?"  He won't drink wine so he should have his choice of alternatives.  I am as good a hostess as I am an assistant.

"San Pellegrino if it isn't an inconvenience.  Thank you for going to the trouble, Donna."  He's still smiling as he returns to his report.  

"I like my guests to be happy.  See you at eight."  I slip out the door to go tell the others that Leo will be joining us.

Once I fill Toby, Will and CJ in, I return to my desk.  Now's the hard part, I have to get Josh to let me leave to go get the food and prepare it. 

Actually making the food won't be that hard.  I designed the menu out of recipes that sound very impressive, taste very impressive, and are pretty basic to put together as long as you have quality ingredients.  So I have to go grocery shopping and head over to Josh's to prep dinner.

A few weeks ago, it would have been absolutely impossible for me to leave work at the unheard of early hour of 4pm on a Sunday.  But now, once I finish my work, it's easier to get Josh to let me go.  It took me a while to figure it out, but if I'm right, it's because the office used to be the only place that Josh and I could be together.  Now we work together and after that we go home.  Together.  So I ask if he needs anything else.  And then I go buy groceries.

+++++++++++

Donna left at about 4pm to get the groceries and start cooking at my place.  It's dinner for 6, but she's acting like it's a military battle.  It seems like a whole lot of work for dinner, we could have just gone out.  A couple of hours after she left, she called with a list of things she still needed and I left the office at 6 to get them.  The list was amazingly detailed.  Apparently she just went to the supermarket for the basics and left the really expensive stuff for me.  She even told me exactly which store she wanted me to go to.  I got what she wanted but also found some interesting things on my own.  Things we can enjoy together later.

When I finally get home, I find Donna in the kitchen with a towel tucked into her jeans.  She looks relaxed and happy.  The whole apartment smells marvelous.  I put down the bags and wrap my arms around her.  

"I love you."  I was going to say it to her but she said it first.  We stand in the kitchen together for a moment before she pulls away to get working on the things I just brought home for her.

I could get used to this.  Coming home to Donna.  She doesn't have to cook.  I have a cleaning lady so it's not about that.  But having her here, holding her in my arms.  I need her with me.  Always.

"Josh... why did you buy this?"  She is holding up a bottle of Fudge Fatale Ultimate Chocolate Sauce.

"Oh.  That's for later."  I smile at her.  Well to be honest it's more of a leer as I think about pouring the rich chocolate sauce over her body and then licking it off.  Then letting her do the same to me.  My leer is met with a tightening of her jaw and a glazing of her eyes.  Her breath quickens... Donna's on board.

"I think I understand where you're going with this."  She closes her eyes and breathes in and out a few times.  Deep slow breaths.  "I can't deal with that right now.  I have to concentrate on the food.  But once our guests leave I think I can give the chocolate sauce plan my undivided attention."

"I also got lavender honey and chestnut paste.  You know, for variety of taste and texture."  I'm going to build a Donna sundae and then... you know what, she has a point.  We have guests arriving in a few hours.  I need to shower and clean up the apartment.  My boss and co-workers are coming for dinner.  There isn't time to focus on Donna and her luscious body right now.  We've got all night for that.

Her eyes are closed again and she's doing that deep breathing thing.  "Josh, you have to get out of here if I'm going to finish prepping dinner."

She's right.  If I don't get out of here dinner isn't going to happen.

"Okay.  I'm going to clean up the apartment and then shower."  I kiss the top of her head and get out of the kitchen.

At a few minutes before eight, everything is ready.  The food is all on a timetable that Donna has elaborately planned out.  The table is set.  The apartment looks as clean as it ever has.  I turn on some music and pull Donna into my arms.  We sway to the music and wait for our guests.

#########

Will, Toby and I are standing outside Josh's building looking up at the window when Leo's car pulls up.  I was surprised when Donna said he was coming, but it should be okay.  I've seen Leo with good food and if the menu lives up to the way Donna was talking about it, he's going to be ecstatic.  If we can get him to lighten up a little bit we might get some good stories.  Leo tells a great one about the President, a salesperson and an olive tree.  If it weren't Leo telling you, you wouldn't believe it was true.  And that's fun for everyone.

"What are you looking..." Leo trails off as he follows our gaze up to Josh's apartment, where the window shows a silhouette of a couple slow dancing.  It's Josh and Donna, and it's perfect.  The kind of thing that makes your heart skip a beat.  The kind of thing they write sonnets about.

"Alright, show's over.  Donna said eight, so let's get upstairs.  Don't want anything to burn."  Leo herds us up the stairs to the landing.

Oh wow.  I had forgotten what home cooking smells like, especially good home cooking.  Over the years I got used to Donna's obsession with the Food Network.  Once, in some state I can't remember, I was sharing a room with Donna.  When I got out of the shower, she was napping on a bed.  I mean out cold.  I changed the channel to the news to see if we were getting any coverage and she immediately said, "Turn it back."  I swear she was asleep but she still knew someone had taken the Food Network away from her.  It was scary.  I went to Toby's room to watch the news and left her alone.  But now I get to reap the rewards of her viewing so all is forgiven.

Josh takes our coats and Donna passes out drinks.  Leo hands her some flowers and she blushes.  The easy domesticity of the scene seems like it shouldn't work.  Like it would be awkward, and if it was anyone else it would be.  But this just seems natural.  The mingling scents of roasting poultry, vegetables, pears in sugar; the sounds of music and the laughter of friends.  Josh's apartment seems so much warmer now.  Now that Donna's here.

We sit around the sofa eating cheese puffs and salmon pate.  Donna apologizes for the pate, saying it wasn't aged long enough but she wanted to do everything from scratch.  Leo starts talking about the best places in Europe for different kinds of pate which leads to a bizarre argument between Leo and Will about some hole in the wall café in Alsace.  I work with strange people.

Dinner is amazing.   It's really great to unwind and chat with these people I seem to have known forever but never take the time to really talk to.   And the food is just too much.  The salad was mixed greens with these toast slices with melted goat cheese.  Josh was very proud of the cheese.  He picked it out himself.  These little Cornish game hens with roasted vegetable (which Josh ate without complaining).   And the dessert...  Wow.  This caramelized pear tart.  It was so delicate and rich.  I ate it with my eyes closed so I could savor it more completely.

"Pear Tart Tatin, huh Donna?"  Leo thinks something about this is funny.

"Yes, Leo.  I thought it was appropriate."  She's smiling too.  There is definitely something to this.

"Alright, what's the joke?  You two want to share with the rest of the class?"  Toby has been happily scarfing down the food as soon as Donna placed it in front of him.  He ate all his salad and even asked for an extra crouton.

"Oh... wait... I think I get it."  Will is staring at the last piece of his dessert.  "That's kind of funny.  Nice Donna."

"Thanks, Will."  Donna smiles at Will.  Josh is looking at Will and Leo and then Donna.  He starts poking Donna's arm.

"Quit it, Josh."  She grabs his hand, places a kiss on his knuckles and places his hand on the table.

"What's the joke, Donna?  I want to get it, too."  

"I used Bartlet pears to make the tart.  It's a Bartlet Pear Tart Tatin."  

Toby, who was about to take a bite, stops and stares at the piece of pear on his fork.  He chuckles to himself before finishing his tart.  Josh just leans back in his chair and starts to laugh.

We all laugh.  That is kind of cute.

Then I go and yawn.

"I'm sorry everyone."  My eyes water a little bit and I feel my body relaxing in a way I don't remember it having done in a very long time.  It wasn't just the meal; it was the company too.  Over the course of the evening, I've felt a lot of the stress I accumulate and carry around everyday start to slip away.  I think tonight may be one of  my greatest night's sleep in years.  But I don't really want to leave.

I forgot Donna was a mind reader.  "CJ, it's okay.  Go home and sleep.  Give me a couple of weeks and I'll come up with a killer Italian menu.  We can have polenta and maybe seafood.  Or I could try Cajun; I do make one hell of a crayfish etouffe.  This isn't going to be a one shot deal.  Go home.  Sleep.  We have work tomorrow."

Josh calls a cab for us while Leo calls his driver.  

"I'd wrap up some pie for you to take home, Toby, but there's none left."  Donna kisses Toby's cheek.

"Next time, you should make two."  Toby squeezes her upper arms before passing Donna to Will.  

"Thanks for coming tonight, Will."  Josh comes to stand behind Donna with his hand resting on her shoulder.

"No, thanks for inviting me."  Will's sweet.  He seems happy he was included.

I kiss Josh's cheek and then Donna's.  Donna promises me more food soon.  Leo gives Donna a hug and shakes Josh's hand.  Leo is still smiling his wide "we won something big" smile.  Donna's right, we need to do this more often.

Will and Toby collect our stuff and we go downstairs to wait.  Leo's driver shows up just as the yellow cab pulls up to the curb and we all go our separate ways.  As we leave, Josh and Donna stand at the top of the stairs and wave us off, their arms around each other's waists.

I have to break this to the press this week before someone picks it up on their own.  I'll deal with that tomorrow.

+++++

"I thought they'd never leave."  I nuzzle the hair that sweeps across Donna's neck as we walk up the stairs to the apartment.

"Let's load the dishwasher.  Then you can show me what you bought this afternoon."  She's tilting her head to the side giving me more room to play.

The kitchen looks clean except for the dishes from dinner.  Not surprisingly there are no leftovers.  You'd think we fed a pack of wolves tonight.  Donna explained her dinner party philosophy to me while she was cooking.  Clean as you go.  Leave no dish unwashed before the guests arrive.  Then clean up is a lot shorter and you can have fun faster.

After loading the dishwasher and wiping down the counters, I lift Donna onto the kitchen island.  Her arms drape over my shoulders.  

"Thanks for letting me do this, Joshua."

"Hold on to me?  Believe me, it's my pleasure."

"No, not to say that I don't enjoy keeping you close, but I meant the dinner party.  I had a lot of fun today."  

It's funny how the more times I make Donna smile; the more memories of Donna unhappy disappear.  Sometimes I think if I make her happy often enough there will only be happy Donna, past, present and future.

"Are you ready for more fun?"  My hands slide from her waist to the front of her shirt, which I start working up over her chest.  Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the fire engine red bra from this morning.

"This is the part where I get naked, isn't it?"  Oh God, when Donna laughs her breast jiggle.  It's gotten dangerous at work because when she laughs... well it doesn't matter what she's wearing, all I can see is her naked breasts quivering before my eyes.

"Yeah, you need to work on that."  While she's taking off her shirt, pants and underwear, I pull my purchases out of the cabinets.  I open up the chocolate sauce, the honey and the chestnut puree (which has vanilla in it so it's kind of sweet).  I turn around to see Donna naked and draped across the island counter.  This is going to be fun.

"Josh, any chance you are going to get naked too?  Because right now I feel a little silly."  She's pouting and laughing and looking at me with love shining through her eyes.  There was a time, not too long ago; that I thought being in a kitchen would only ever remind me of cell phones and stew.  But now I think this image is going to be the one that stays with me.  When I'm making french toast for Donna while I let her sleep in, I'm going to think of her laying on this counter, naked, waiting for me.  This is what kitchens were made for.  Well this and you know, cooking.

"I can do naked."  It only takes me a few seconds to throw my clothes over hers on the floor.  "What should we start with?  How about the honey?"  This little bottle cost me quite a bit of money at the gourmet food store Donna sent me to, but it seemed like a nice thing to lick off my girlfriend, and how can you put a price on that?

"Did you know that honey is a perfect topical wound dressing agent?  It works wonders on burns, it keeps fungi from forming in wounds, it's one of the oldest medical treatments and it's still one of the best."  She must have noticed the look I am giving her.  "Ending the lecture now."  

She laughs again but stops abruptly when she feels the honey drip across her breastbone.  I pool enough to play with and then start smoothing the honey over her with my hands.  I sweep and push the honey into her body.  It warms and starts to melt as I start to tap a light rhythm against her nipples before leaning down to put my mouth against her sticky sweet skin.  I let her suck the excess honey from my fingers, as I lick my way across her perfect breasts. As I'm concentrating on her rosy nipples, she sucks harder and harder on my fingers until I feel the unmistakable shaking of her body as an orgasm hits her hard and fast.  Smearing someone with honey is messy.  It's really only worth it if there's a big payoff.  Let me just say making Donna come like that is worth the mess and a whole lot more. 

Pulling my fingers from her mouth I lean in to kiss her.  Our mouths taste of the sweetly flavored honey.  While resting her forehead against mine Donna asks, "May I play with the chocolate sauce?"  There's that damn eyebrow again.  

"Where do you want me?"

"Everywhere, Joshua.  I want you everywhere, forever, but for now why don't we swap places."

++++++++

Josh's little adventure into creative eating is surprising, but every enjoyable.  Witness the orgasm I had with only his mouth against my nipple and his fingers in my mouth.  Creative sex is an exciting part of our relationship.

I recognize the jar of chocolate sauce.  It's a very expensive, very rich brand.  Margaret gave me a jar of it when Josh and Mandy got back together for the third time.  I made it last for almost a month.  It tastes as sweet as sin...and I know just what to pair it with for maximum enjoyment.

Josh's hips jerk reflexively when I bring the mouth of the jar to the tip of his penis.  I coat it liberally and then take his cock, chocolate and all into my mouth.  I use my tongue and as much suction as I can manage to remove every ounce of chocolate from him.  Then I dip it again.  He's groaning out my name and holding onto the edge of the counter to keep from interrupting my dessert.  It only takes one more dip of chocolate before he is spasming and screaming out my name.

On those long awful nights of working on anything Josh threw my way, I would always think about what I could do to him if he just gave me a chance.  How I could make him feel, if he would just look my way.  Now I have his attention and I'm not letting go.

I lick him clean of the chocolate and himself, then set the jar aside.  "So, Joshua, whatever shall we do with the chestnut spread?"

He stands on shaky legs and leans against me.  I bite playfully at his shoulder as he whispers in my ear, "Breakfast.  We have to get some sleep."

He pulls me towards the bedroom.  I look back over my shoulder at the kitchen.

"You know you're cleaning that up in the morning, right?"  I am not cleaning the sticky mess in there.  This was Josh's idea... he can clean.

"Fine, but I get to wash you first in the shower."  He pulls me into the bathroom and turns on the shower.  At least we won't make a mess of the sheets.

"You mean wash my back?"  He's kissing my neck again.  The pressure won't leave a mark but it feels so very good.

"No, I mean wash all of you."  His teeth tap down lightly on my earlobe and I know he can feel the shiver that runs through my body.

"Mmmm, you've got a deal."  And into the shower we go.  I really hope we get at least a little sleep tonight; we have work tomorrow.

The End for now...

++++++++++++

Next up - 

"Joshua, am I to understand you and your lovely girlfriend had a dinner party last night.  A dinner party that all your co-workers were invited too.  All except for me?"

You've got to be kidding me.  I'm in trouble for not inviting the leader of the free world to my girlfriend's dinner party?  How am I going to get out of this?


End file.
